Secrets
by Shadow3989
Summary: My friend Shayna and I get sucked into the Kingdom Hearts game. Will we get home alive...
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
"Shayna!" I screamed into the other line.  
"Oh what?!" Shayna yelled back.  
"What are you in la la land or something?" I asked while staring at the TV screen.  
"No I'm actually in Traversetown in the game," Shayna giggled.  
"Me too!" I said really loudly.  
  
If you haven't guessed already my friend Shayna and I are playing the really cool video game Kingdom Hearts made by Disney. Also my name is Melissa and I live in Newington, CT. I have dirty blond hair that I usually pull up into a messy bun and blue eyes. My friend Shayna is Asian looking with dark brown hair that looks almost black with red streaks. Her eyes are brown. Both of us have powers. Mine is I can control the weather. Shayna's is the power of fire and levitation even though she doesn't know about the levitation part yet. Both of us have white angelic looking wings that we can open anytime we want. Back to the present!  
  
Suddenly the three good fairies from Sleeping Beauty showed up on the screen.  
"Um Shayna, do you see what I see?" I said staring mesmerized at the screen.  
" DO you see three fairies on the screen? One is pink, and the other two are green and blue?" Shayna whispered into the phone.  
"I'm not sure but I don't think this is part of the game."  
"Me either."  
The green fairy finally spoke, "we need your help. Sora can't do this by himself. Shayna, Melissa will you help us?"  
"Shayna this is really freaky! I wonder what it would do if you say yes. I'm gonna try it."  
"Me too. I'll count to three. One, two, three!"  
At exactly the same time. Suddenly the screen turned into a black hole and pulled Shayna and me inside. The last thing I remember we had hit a cold floor. I don't remember if I screamed it all seems a blur. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Hey, wake up!" someone screamed into my right ear. I suddenly sat up and found chains on my hands and feet.  
"What's the big idea and where is Shayna?" I snapped at the boy leaning against the opposite wall. He was Leon from the game Kingdom Hearts! We had been sucked into the game! I hope Shayna is alright, I thought to myself.  
"The big idea is that you could be one of the Heartless against Sora and all of us. And your friend Shayna is it? She's with Yuffie answering a few questions."  
"So you're going to interrogate me, huh?" I smirked, he would be lucky if he didn't eave here without a scratch.  
"Ya, you could say that. So are you working for the Heartless?" He asked stepping closer.  
"Absolutely not. Did you see how ugly they are?" I smiled at my joke, wishing Shayna was here to ease my nerves.  
"Alright say I believe you, who are you and why are you here?"  
"I'm Melissa and according to the three good fairies from Sleeping Beauty Shayna and I are here to help Sora."  
"How can you help? You're only a girl of what like 16?"  
" Why do you underestimate us girls? Jeeze, I have powers so does Shayna. Would you like me to show you?" As I spoke I decided what I should do if he wanted me to prove myself. I'll use snow, a blizzard to be precise. Then I can get out of these chains while he is distracted, they really hurt.  
"Sure."  
"Get ready." My eyes rolled back into my head. I could feel my power at my fingertips. I called upon clouds to form a heavy blizzard. The wind swirled all around me and Leon. In about 5 seconds you couldn't see your nose in front of your face because of the amount of snow. I called up lightning from my fingers and it snapped the chains in half and they fell to the ground with a clang. Alright I think hes had enough. I stood up and called for the winds to stop. Leon stood across from me dazed and confused.  
  
"Fine I believe you that you aren't one of the Heartless. What kind of powers does your friend have?" Leon said cautiously.  
"Oh, Shayna has the power of fire. I wouldn't with her or me when we're mad. Can I see Shayna now?"  
"Sure and you can meet Yuffie and Sora. By the way my names Leon."  
"I know." I smirked as I walked out the door.  
Shayna was sitting on a chair next to Sora and Yuffie. They both stared at the black spot on the table in front of them. 'She must have shown her powers too.' I thought.  
"Hiya Shayna!" I said as I came into view.  
" Oh hey Melissa." Shayna looked at Leon and giggled, he was covered on snow. "I guess you decided to us a blizzard as a show of your power huh?"  
"Congratulations, you win one million dollars." I said acting like Reggis from Who Wants To Be A Millionare.  
"And you burnt the table with one of your fireballs."  
"Yup." Shayna smiled.  
"Shayna you know Leon right?"  
"Yup. Melissa, Yuffie and Sora."  
I walked over to Yuffie and shook her hand and nodded at Sora.  
"So which worlds have you locked Sora?" I asked looking around the room.  
"Umm. Lets see." Sora said thinking. "Traversetown, Pinocchio's world,, Alice's world, Peterpan's, Ariel's Snow White's, Beast's, Simba's, Bambi's, Cinderella's and Agrabah."  
"So which Princesses have they captured?" Shayna asked.  
"Alice, Jasmine, Bell, Ariel, Snow White, Cinderella pretty much everyone except Mulan and Aurora." Sora said a little shocked at his answer.  
" Do you think we could get to Aurora's or Mulan's world soon?" I asked trying to formulate a plan in my head.  
"Ya but Aurora's is closer."  
"Well lets get going." Shayna yelled dragging Sora and me through the door. "To the Gummi Ship!"  
"Is she always like this?" Sora asked as he ran to catch up.  
"Ya pretty much." 


End file.
